edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed's nightmare
Ed's nightmare is a fictional video game developed by Nintendo and made for the Nintendo DS and Wii. Plot (Please note that this is the same intro for Wii and the DS)The story begins with a car driving to a building which looks suspicisly like a bar of soap and Edd and Eddy waving goodbye as the car fades into a dot and Eddy saying "I take pity on the lump." Giving the player a hint of who is going to the building. The screen goes black and words on the screen apear telling the player that Ed's mother was taking him to the "Weekly school for the hopelessly unhigenic" And a voice remarkly sounding like Ed's is heard screaming "NOOOOO" as the words fade away. Menus And Screens Title screen:(DS) In the Title screen Ed is In his bed with a petrified expression on his face and a shadow of a long bony hand is seen over him.There is also flashing words with the words start on it. Title screen:(Wii) Ed is seen scurrying through a dark wood and as the screen scrolls in Ed finaly stops at the frount of a tower seemimingly wondering to go and the door seems to breath in and out,When the player presses x the door bursts open and Ed is sucked in. Main menu:(DS)A haunted house is on the screen on a large hill the 4 options are on the 4 corners of the screen.OPTIONS:story mode freeplay multiplayer and options. Main menu:(WII)Ed is falling through a portal with familear and not so famelier objects (aka. Edd's hat) and the 4 options circling Ed. Story mode:(Wii and DS)There are 10 bones under lining 10 worlds with a sinister chicken shadow looking at world 7. Free play:(DS)Words are at the bottom of the top screen saying:not quite so free yet mode. and a picture of Ed on a cliff bieng chased by monsters. The worlds are also on the bottom screen. D Gameplay (wii) Ed can use his Head to attack the monsters in the game (b-button) and get upgrades for it like the football helmet in ed edd n eddy: Jawbreakers,he can also use batter Ed (hold b) to fight the enimies aswell,obviosly he can throw items and/or enimies (c button on the nunchuck) but this time he can use the super spiny attack (spin the nunchuck)this move alows Ed to spin around to hit the enimies. The gamplay is based off platforming and puzzle solving with a little fighting in this game,Ed can jump on animies and platforms to get passed the enimies (press A to jump) More detail coming soon... Enimies. #toy eds #Evil chipmuncks 3. Bats 4. Evil minions (stage 1) 5. Evil minions (stage 2) 6. Evil minions (Final stage) 7. Super Zombies More enimies coming soon.... Bosses some of the bosses are bassed off of episodes and some chatacters from the show Bonus boss fights take place halfway through each world 1: evil tim: Evil tim tries to kill ed using his army of black crows. The only way to defeat him is by smashing evil tim back into the ground 5 times : bonus boss fight: Dark Eddy - Ed must battle Dark Eddy, who is trying to crush ed using a giant jawbreaker. The only way to defeat him is by pushing him off the jawbreaker and squishing him with it 3 times. After the fight, Dark Eddy claims that he will come back to get his revenge. 2: swamp monster from the never region: Ed confronts a giant swamp monster who can kill you with his radiation. Ed must spray him with water 6 times till he washes away. : bonus boss fight: Zen-Aku - Ed is trapped inside the Peach Creek JR. High Gym, where Zen-Aku attacks Ed by running over Ed and by throwing boomerangs at him. The only way to defeat him is by punching him when he stops 4 times. After this, the school bell rings and Ed escapes from the gym. 3: Dark jimmy: Ed runs into Dark Jimmy, who is controlling a giant robot version of Mr. Yum Yum he created that will zap Ed using it's lazer eyes. The only way to defeat Dark Jimmy is by tearing the robot's 6 limbs apart. After the boss fight, Dark Jimmy runs away crying and calling for Sarah. : bonus boss fight: Math Teacher Ant Muntant - Ed falls into a giant ant hill inside his nightmare, where he finds a giant Math Teacher Ant Muntant who tries to eat ed. The only way to defeat him is by jumping on him 5 times. After this, a giant boot (let me remind you that this is a dream.) comes out of nowhere and squishes him. 4: The sky rat from planet 86: A sky rat comes out of nowhere and attempts to eat all of Ed's gravy. Ed must chase it away by biting it's tail 8 times. : bonus boss fight: Dark Double D - Dark Double D has trapped everone (including Ed) inside his hat, where Ed must save everybody by destroying the mysterious object under Dark Double D's hat. The only way to defeat it is by jumping on it 7 times. After the battle, Dark Double D escapes and begins to plan his revenge. 5: Dark Ed (stage 1): Ed has to battle Dark Ed who is riding a giant chicken. Ed goes crazy over his love for chickens but risks getting the chance of getting run over by the chicken. Ed must hug the chicken 5 times till it explodes. After this, Dark Ed flies into the air, where he is (for now) never heard from again. : bonus boss fight: Ultimate Victor - Victor eats too much grass and begins to roll down the street uncontollablly after Ed. Ed has to run Victor into 4 fences untill Victor comes to a stop. After the fight, Victor turns back to normal after Rolf uses the "Carbuncle of the Flesh Stew" remedy to shrink Victors body. 6: Dark Kevin: Dark Kevin attempts to kill Ed using his DORK scream. Ed has to slam into Dark Kevin 7 times. After the fight, Dark Kevin loses his voice. Seeing a chance to get rid of Dark Kevin, Ed bumps Dark Kevin into a the Kanker pit, where he is attacked by The Muntaunt Kanker Sisters. : bonus boss fight: Costumed Figure - A Costumed Figure wearing a white coat attacks Ed using his powers. Ed must defeat the stranger by blasting him with a mega blaster. After the fight, the Costumed figure turns out to be....PLANK! 7: Dark Ed (stage 2): Dark Ed returns as Dark Space Outlaw Ed, who uses his lazer gun to try to vaporize Ed. Ed must defeat him again by smashing him with a giant hammer 8 times. Dark Ed gets away and claims that he will be back. : bonus boss fight: Dark Eddy - Dark Eddy returns as Dark Professor Scam, who attacks Ed using his Ray of Riches. Ed must uses the Thingamajig to deflect Dark Professor Scam's Ray of Riches 6 times to defeat him. After the fight, Dark Eddy runs into Dark Double D, who is plotting his revenge on Ed. They both decide to team up to get their revenge on Ed. 8: Dark Ed's Mom: After Ed runs into Dark Sarah annoys her with his paddle ball, Dark Sarah calls on her mother, who looks like Johnny. Dark Ed's Mom along with an army of mini-Dark Sarahs attempt to push Ed into the Kanker pit. Ed must push Dark Ed's Mom into the pit 9 times to defeat her. After the fight, Dark Sarah finds Dark Jimmy, who tells her about what Ed did to Mr. Yum Yum. Dark Sarah plans to find Ed : bonus boss fight: Dark Eddy and Dark Double D - Dark Eddy and Dark Double have created a mutaunt version of Baron O' Beef Dip. Ed must kick it 7 times to defeat it. 9: Dark Ed (final stage): Dark Ed has transformed into Dark Edzilla and begins to destroy Edtropolis. To save everyone in the city, Ed transforms into Edzilla and he has to throw parts of building at Dark Edzilla 11 times to defeat him. After the fight, Dark Sarah and Dark Jimmy start their making a robot to defeat Ed. : bonus boss fight: Dark Rolf - Dark Rolf uses his singing voice to attack Ed. Ed has to run Rolf over with Victor 9 times to defeat him Final boss: Dark Sarah and Dark Jimmy: Ed has to defeat Dark Sarah and Dark Jimmy, who have created a giant muntaunt robot Sarah, who attacks Ed using it's giant jump, MOM scream, and tantrum tornado to hurt Ed. Ed must find away into the robot and hit all 14 malfuntion switches to destroy the robot. After the fight, Ed wakes up from his nightmare, ending the game. : bonus boss fight: Evil Soap - Ed must defeat a giant bar of soap that is trying to make him clean by washing it with dirt 10 times till it rots away. After the fight, Dark Sarah and Dark Jimmy begin to look for Ed. Characters and cameos Ed: The main character of this game and the strongest of the Eds,Trying to get out of the building he kee[s discovering other children that are kept in here and wish for freedom Ed trys his best to help them escape this school from @#!*% Eddy: unknown at this point Edd: unknown at this point More characters coming soon... Category:Games